Until It Is Gone
by Elena Walker
Summary: Kanda was dared to date Ellen for one year and dump her in front of the whole school or dress like a girl for 2 weeks. Ellen is a simple girl who liked Kanda from day one but she has a secret. Like her brother Neah She has a second personality. So when Kanda humiliates and dumps her; all goes wrong. Fem. Allen. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna-san! Here are some reminders:

'Thoughts' "speaking" _flashback_

So now on to the story! :

Chapter 1: The Dare (it's sorta like a flashback; a before the story)

_LAST WEEK OF WINTER BREAK; LAVI'S HOUSE FOR A PARTY:_

"_Heyyyyyy Yuu-chan~. We're playing 'Choices and dares' wanna play," said a drunk Lavi. Kanda glared at him. "Aww come on! It's just a game….. Or are you scared?" Lavi smirked. Lavi knew Kanda couldn't pass up a challenge. "Che. Fine I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lavi smirked again._

_Kanda sat with a few other guys that were there. As the game progressed so did the dares. Eventually it was Kanda's turn. All of the other boys were somewhat drunk with an exception of Kanda whose house wasn't within walking distance. The boys had begun to talk about the new girl in between dares. _

_Ellen was her name. She had transferred a week after school had started. Although the reason was unknown for her transfer; they always tried to get close to the girl. Only Lavi and Lenali had become close to the girl but there was a motive behind that. Lenali had her own group. They always got close to the new girl and secretly put her down. They were the ones who called her 'Circus Freak' or the 'Lost Circus Princess' after finding out about her childhood. Lavi was a playboy who was dared to become friends with her and just wanted to embarrass her. They had the same goals as everyone so they were satisfied with Lenali and Lavi. Kanda had somehow become involved with the white haired girl too. In truth they were only interested in Ellen because they wanted to know the history behind her looks. She was fairly tall for a girl. She had waist length white hair and silver colored eyes. She had a weird scar running through the left side of her face and her left arm was black . Her shoulder had a tattoo-like design on it along with a red cross on the back of her hand. These things made her unique and yet she was shunned or made fun of for it._

_Back to the dare… Kanda waited as the group of drunken boys huddled together to come up with the dare. Reever cheered as they came to a conclusion after several minutes. "Hey Kanda ready for the dare. Okay here it goes. You have to date Ellen for a year and dump her in front of the whole school or dress like a girl for two weeks." Kanda glared at the group of boys; he would never dress like a girl because of his pride. "I'll date then dump her." They cheered. 'Che. It's not like I'll actually get attached to the stupid girl.' Kanda thought to himself. Little did he know is that he would come to care for the girl and regret not swallowing his pride for that dare._

_AT SCHOOL:_

_Monday came and Kanda was to confess to Ellen. They had been hanging out together and the guys had taken advantage of this. So after school at 3:45 PM Kanda had asked Ellen to meet him behind the school at that time. When the time came Ellen was there waiting for Kanda. She wore a white V-neck, gray vest, black skinny jeans, and knee high combat boots along with a red sweater. The colors had somehow matched nicely on the girl. "Hey Ellen. You were here early." "Ya. I had the day off from work and no one waiting for me at home since Neah is at work today." Kanda was surprised that she had a job. She was only fifteen for god's sake! Recollecting his thoughts he was ready to ask the question. "Oh Ellen I wanted to ask you…. Will you be my girlfriend?" Elena gasped. This was the first time someone confessed to her. She covered her mouth with her hands. She was near tears. Kanda looked up and was shocked to see Ellen close to tears. Ellen had fallen to her knees and began to cry. Kanda felt awkward so he merely sat beside her and patted her back until she calmed down. After a moments silence Ellen spoke up. "Yes Kanda. I would be happy to be your girlfriend." "Okay come on let's get you back home then." "Sure. Thank you." Kanda looked confused. He didn't understand how much those words had meant to Ellen. Ellen told Kanda where her apartment was. They bid their farewells and went their separate ways. _

_Once inside the comfort of her home, Ellen ran towards her room. She was just so happy. She had a crush on Kanda since day one. To her it was a dream come true. Once she got there she quickly grabbed her diary. She had it cleverly disguised it like one of the many music books she had in her room. The only difference between her diary and the books was the front cover. All the other books said music on the cover while her diary had a unique musical score that Mana, their father, had made with Ellen and Neah. It was the score for a lullaby they named 'The 14__th__'s melody'. The song would not sound right unless played a piano so they always had a piano with them in their house no matter where they went._

_She got her diary and wrote her entry that went like this….._

_January 15, 2013_

_Dear Really Sappy, Girly diary that I am forced to write in:_

_Omg! Kanda confessed to me today! I couldn't be any happier not even when Mana adopted me and Neah. Ok never mind this is a second but still. I had actually had a crush on Kanda since day one. The only reason I think he never found out is because I've been good at hiding my feelings._

_I've learned how to do that when I was living in the streets with Neah and getting weird jobs in different circuses until Cosmos told the local orphanage. Ha-ha….. I think that was the only thing Cosmos did right. I swear being a boy was hard but at least it's over. I don't really remember much but I know it has to do with 'her'. Well anyways….. Back to my Kanda._

_Yes! *w* I am just soooooooo Damn HAPPY! Oh damn Neah's home. Oh shit it's 11:30. When did I fall asleep? Good thing I did my homework earlier. Good bye for today stupid diary_

_Love,_

_Ellen Walker_

_Back To Ellen… "Ellen what are you doing awake?" Neah asked Ellen. She had been caught pretending to be asleep. "Umm well you see… I was writing in my diary and fell asleep. I woke up finished my entry and you came." Neah sighed. "Okay go back to bed. You have work tomorrow." "Okay sure thing. Oh and Kanda confessed to me today." "Hey Ellen. Be careful with that man. He might just be there to hurt you later on." "Yes Neah. I'll be careful." Neah didn't know how accurate he had been._

_As the year progressed so did Kanda and Ellen's relationship. The teasing had stopped and Kanda stayed with Ellen through good and bad. Though the relationship wasn't the only thing that grew. Kanda began to have feelings for the girl. He fell in love with her unique features. He fell in love with her personality; He fell head over heels in love for the girl named Ellen Red Walker. But like someone had once said all good things must come to an end. January 15 had come again. There was to be an assembly that day and Kanda was going to be the one speaking. That was the day where everything went insane._

**Well there's the first chapter. I'll try to update whenever I can. Review please! Thanks, \(^w^)/**

**P.S: I don't own –man. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna-san! Some reminders are:

"Speaking" _thoughts_

Now on to the story:

Chapter 2: Regret

Normal POV: (Ellen's morning)

It had started out as a normal day. Ellen woke up to the smell of Neah's cooking. Today was Kanda and Ellen's one year anniversary. Ellen went to the bathroom to get herself ready. Today she had decided to braid her hair that was all the way down to her ankles. As she looked over herself in the full-body mirror she giggled. She wore a gray shirt, a red hoodie, a gray mini-skirt with red knee-high leggings underneath, and red flats that had black bows in the front. She put her hair in a loose braid that went to her waist. All in all she looked cute. She looked at the clock and saw she had some extra time before she had to meet Yuu she decided to write in her diary.

This is how it went:

January 15, 2014

Dear Stupid but Unique Diary:

Yes! Today is Yuu-kun and my one year anniversary. I am just so happy we had stayed together for one entire year. Oh and today we have an assembly at the end of the school day. Yuu-kun is the speaker at the assembly. Lenali told me he was going to make a very special announcement at the end of it. I can't to see what it is. Oh well got to go. Till tomorrow stupid, girly diary.

Love forever,

Ellen Walker ~

Normal POV: (Kanda's morning)

Kanda woke up to the sounds of his adoptive father talking to his brothers. This was the day he dreaded ever since he really fell in love with Ellen. Since the second part of his dare was to break up with her in front of the whole school the assembly would make it a lot easier for him. He dressed in his usual sleeveless shirt with black jeans and a white hoodie. He put the bead bracelet Ellen had given him on his birthday. As he looked at the clock he remembered he was supposed to meet Ellen in a few minutes. He quickly ran down the stairs. As he passed his brothers Daisya and Marie he took Daisya's toast. "Hey! That was my toast Yuu!" he yelled as Kanda made it to the door with all his things. "Like I care Baka!" Kanda yelled back as he exited the house.

At School: Lenali POV:

"Hey Yuu-chan!" Lavi yelled as he left my side to glomp Kanda. "Today is the day Kanda; you have to dump Ellen during the assembly today. I actually feel bad for her." I said as I reached them. Just as Kanda and Lavi had grown to like Ellen; I had too. After hearing about her scaring past I realized how strong she really was because she was able to smile like how she does... Ellen also helped me through my troubles and even helped me get a boyfriend. At first it was a few blind dates and after a while I told her it was going nowhere. She had just told me to keep it up and I'll meet the boy who truly cared for me. Turns out it was Lavi. I would have never guessed.

It had been a karaoke date but my date had gotten a bit too drunk. It was Lavi who came to my rescue when things got out of hand. His name was Tsubaki Kanami. He was nice at first but after the karaoke incident I knew it was just an act. Lavi came in just as he was about to hit me for throwing the bottle in his hand, that was barely opened, to the ground and scolding him for drinking too much. We were right across the street from the convenience store where Lavi was. After that he sucked up his pride and asked me out. Call me a sucker or whatever but it was just so damn romantic. I said yes of course. Then we went to the park and started eating a box of pocky while waiting for Kanda to pick us up. Lavi told me that Ellen had sent him to get her some boxes of pocky. I knew then that somehow Ellen had counted on that. Ever since then we have been happily dating.

"Ya I feel sorry for Moyashi-chan too. She is just so…. How do I describe it? Like a baby sister that is so sweet and innocent." Lavi said. "Shit. I wish I had just taken the other dare. That way I would be able to threaten my way out of doing it." Kanda said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh guys. Shut up. Ellen's coming this way." Lenali pointed out.

Ellen's POV:

As I approached the place where the others and I were supposed to meet I saw they were talking about something. The faces they had on reminded me of someone speaking of something they regretted. As I got closer I begin to have a feeling in my stomach that told me something bad was going to happen. The same feeling I had the day Mana died in a horrifying car accident. However this time I set the feeling aside because I was determined not to let anything ruin my day. "Hey Yuu, Lavi, Lenali; what's it going?" I said. "Hey Ellen. You look so cute today. Nothing much, just talking; so do you have any plans for today?" said Lenali as she smiled. It was forced and I know it. "No not really. We just decided to just go to my house and watch a movie later today. Oh and happy anniversary Yuu." "Happy anniversary Ellen." Kanda said as he walked behind me. He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my head. "Umm… is anything wrong? You guys seem a bit stressed." Kanda tightened his grip on me. "Ya we are. Panda's got me translating a book that's in Mandarin and Lenali has to deal with some of Komui's mess ups." Lavi replied. "Oh that makes sense." As I finished my sentence the bell rang. "Well it's time to go to class. Come on."

(-Time-Skip-)

As I finished my notes for my last class I heard the bell ring. I packed up my stuff to head out to the auditorium. It was time for the assembly. It was going to be about the recent school issues. Since Yuu is the student president, he has to run the whole assembly. I met up with Neah who was in the class next door. We headed towards the outdoor auditorium. I saw Lenali and Lavi in the front row. "Hey you guys. Do you mind if we stay with you guys?" I asked when we approached them. "Oh hi Ellen, Neah. Ya some of are old friends asked us to save them some seats. If you want you can sit in the back. After these outdoor assemblies it gets really crowded so sitting in the back is somewhat convenient. And I think it might rain." Lenali said as she smiled. There it is again. That forced smile. "Ok. Ya I guess sitting in the back will be a convenience for us since we have to go to work at three." I said. We said are goodbyes and me and Neah headed for the back.

The assembly was standard. The basic. Nothing that was extraordinary or interesting just basic. Then the end of it came. I watched the teacher rush off the premises but had left Kanda the microphone. I noticed they had a look of pity and sadness in them. I wondered why. That's when I heard Yuu's hurtful words. "Ellen I never really loved you. It was all just a dare. The time we spent together meant nothing to me. I will never fall for a stupid, naïve girl like you." The words that had hit my heart in the weakest place. The place in my heart where my love and trust was. An area that had been damaged by many and all. Those words echoed in my head as I turned around and ran. As I ran I could feel the rain beginning to fall; mixing with the tears that fell from my face. I finally understood the actions of everyone around me. Why Lenali had forced that smile on her face. Why everyone seemed so nice to me today. Why Kanda and Lavi had acted stressed. It was because they knew this was going to happen. Even the teacher had allowed this. I ran to the place where I knew I would be loved and accepted. Where I can feel comfortable and relaxed. Where I can stay myself for a few more days. That place was with them.

Neah's POV:

I stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened. Kanda had stayed as the teachers left him to be. The next thing I knew, I could practically hear Ellen's heart shattered in two as she turned around and ran. I did not miss the tears that began to fall down her face as she ran. Kanda would pay for breaking the already fragile heart of my baby sister. I ran towards the stage where Kanda remained standing but without the microphone in his hand. I reached him as fast as I could have. As my fist came in contact with his jaw it began to rain. It seemed that the weather had been attached to Ellen's emotion and lightning flashed across the sky like a crack. I did not see Kanda fall down because I ran off in search of Ellen. In the pouring rain I checked the park, the house, work, and even the secret place she had discovered in her second day here. Then I remembered that our family also lived nearby. I ran to their house. I was already soaked to the bone when I arrived. At the doorway I saw my uncle standing there with a lit cigarette. "Come on in Neah. Ellen's inside crying her eyes out while Rhode's trying to calm her down." "Yeah thanks Uncle Mikk." "Boy I told you to call my Tyki. Now come in or you'll catch a cold." As I came in I recognized the sound of my little sister crying while Rhode's voice said words of comfort in the room next door. I headed for the bathroom. On the way I met Lero, a nervous orange head about Ellen's age. "Lero can you get me some extra clothes and put them in the bathroom for me. As you can see I am in desperate need of a warm shower." I said as I pointed at my soaked, mud-covered body. "Of course Neah I have the clothes ready by the time you come out Lero." He said as he went to get the clothes.

(-ONE-SHOWER-SCENE-LATER-NOT-THAT-KIND-OF-SHOWER-SCENE-YOU-SICKOS-)

Normal POV:

The room was unnaturally quiet except for the sounds of Ellen's decreasing sobs. Then Ellen spoke; breaking the silence. "Tyki, Rhode I need your help." She said. "Ellen why do you need our…" Rhode paused as she looked into Ellen's eyes. "You want me and Tyki to help you keep her down don't you." Ellen nodded. " Fine. Just go to sleep and I'll tell you how long you have." Rhode said as Ellen's eyelids began to close leading the girl to the unknown realm of dreams. The two males looked at the girl waiting for the answer to the unasked question. How long until Ellen is no longer Ellen? Rhode sighed as she looked at them. "The most she'll have is maybe a day and a half. That's when she'll come." This time Tyki sighed. "Do you think she'll go back to that hell of a place called school or will she just stay here?" "I think she'll go back to school. She always gives people a few chances no matter how they treated her. I'm positive." Neah said. The room became quiet again as all three looked at the peacefully sleeping girl on Rhode's lap.

January 15 2014

Dear loyal diary,

Why?

Doubtful now,

Ellen Walker

(The next day)Ellen's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I sat up wondering where Neah was because he had always woken me up a few minutes before my alarm because the ringing annoyed him greatly. I got dressed. Today I wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a gray hoodie, and knee high combat boots with my hair in a high ponytail like that ungrateful man.

I knew something wasn't right when I went downstairs and saw no one there. I ran up to his room knowing that if he wasn't there I would have a panic attack. I sighed in relief as I saw Neah in his bed however I noticed his breathing wasn't right. It seemed like it was being forced. I walked towards his bed and put our foreheads together. I gasped. He had a fever. It wasn't that high but he would still have to stay home. "Ellen… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Do you forgive me?" he said in a hoarse voice. "Neah it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for anything. Stay home today ok? I'll be fine. I have to set up some things at school. I'll tell our bosses that you're sick and I have to take care of you ok. Please just get well. I don't know what I'll do without you." I said in a small voice. I truly don't know what I would do without him. He's my everything and all I have right now. "Umm… Ellen you should probably get going now." "Ok Neah. I'll come back later." I said as I exited his room.

Neah POV: (Very short.)

As I heard Ellen go out the front door I remembered that Cross was going to come tomorrow at 5 PM. "Well I could tell her when she comes back." My eyelids became heavy and soon sleep claimed me.

(-At-school-) ELLEN POV:

_I could hear them. How could I not? They're doing it on purpose._

As I walked through the halls I heard the whispers of my so called 'classmates'. Even the teachers were talking about me! They all said the same thing. Oh she deserved it. Oh poor thing but it's not like disappointment is new in her life. She was a fool to think that Kanda would ever fall in love with her.

_Stop it. I don't want to hear it._

As I walked I saw Lenali and her old gang just a few lockers away from mine. Standing next to Lenali was Lavi. "Oh look girls. It's the Freak of the school." One of the girls said. Ray was her name I think.

_Shut up._

The other girls laughed. That didn't faze me. Why would it? The thing that that hurt me was seeing Lenali and Lavi laugh along with them even if they didn't want to.

_Why does this cruel world hate me so? Why won't they shut up?_

I had to ask them a question. A question I already knew the answer to but just had to hear it from them. "Lenali, Lavi. Did you just hang out with because you felt pity for me? Because you were dared to? Was all I did for you guys mean nothing?" I asked. "Yes Ellen. It was nothing beyond that. You're a freak and nothing more. As for the things you did for me, you did that of your free will me or Lavi never asked for your help."

_It hurts. Stop it. No I must stay strong. Keep moving forward and don't look back. Smile and leave. The teachers already know you won't go to the classes after lunch so just smile and walk away._

I smiled a sad smile. I just smiled and walked away. My eyes burning because of my unshed tears. I knew I should have expected it. After all it seems that the world never took a liking to me anyway. In some cruel twist of fate or something like that this pain I feel is all my fault. I let the illusion of happiness cloud my judgment. I should have known something like this was going to happen. But I didn't.

Lunch was often considered my favorite time during school but now it holds no promise of happiness. It holds nothing that would make me feel better about what happened to me. As I go to the roof with the bento Rhode and Tyki had dropped off I let my mind wonder off to the events of earlier.

After the small scene with Lenali and Lavi everyone had just ignored me. It was as if I was never there. But they couldn't hide it from me. I overheard a Lenali's group talking about how they would make my life a living hell tomorrow. I almost burst out laughing there. Make my life a living hell? It already is one. Anyways… Kanda has completely avoided and ignored me. It's not fair! I mean come on he owes me. I guess he really didn't care about me.

After lunch, when the classes are taking place, I make my way to the janitor's closet where I had put an inflatable mattress. I slowly made my way up to the roof again. I then inflated it and positioned it a foot away from the fence. This was for the small show I was going to put on tomorrow. I would say that they deserved the shock they'll get. The rest of my day was spent on the roof. I didn't even bother going to work. Several times my phone rang. Lenali, Lavi, and Kanda called but they were ignored. They shouldn't even care they were the ones who ditched me so I saw no need to answer them. It was about eleven at night when Neah texted me. What I read made me feel worse. He said that Master Cross was coming tomorrow. That abusive womanizing bastard was coming back after leaving us alone for five years. I couldn't believe it that was just great. At least I won't be here _she _will. I knew I would probably stay the night so in my backpack I packed a pair of clothes and a blanket. Earlier I called Tyki and Rhode and asked them if they could take care of Neah for me which they happily agreed to. The rest of my day was spent staring at the sky above.

January 16 2014

Dear only diary,

Today was horrible. Neah's sick, Lena and Lavi made fun of me, and worst of all Kanda ignored me. I'll make this as short as I can. I want tomorrow to come so I could sleep my troubles away. So I could escape the cruel truth of reality. Those who chose to read this once I am gone know that the entries will no longer be like this nor be positive. Before I leave I want to leave you with something to think about. Think of the impact of you words you said to a person who lived on the streets, who saw their loved one die in front of their very eyes at a young age to cause them to be this miserable and of your role in their life. Who you were to them. As I leave you please know this. Neah I'll miss you. Kanda... I love you.

Forgot how to be loved is me,

Ellen Walker

The next day. Normal POV:

The morning came as it does everyday. The classes that day were missing a person who often brightened the room. They did not know that the person they so desperately sought was right above them. They sked teachers but got no reply. They asked Neah but were immediate put in their place. The hours passed as everyone continued to about the where abouts of the girl. Soon the school day came to an end. It was one person who noticed the figure dressed in pure white. As soon as it was pointed out everyone's eyes came to the figure. There on the fence surrounding the roof was Ellen in a pure white dress her hair down. The light reflected made it look like she had a halo and was an angle sent from above. Ellen seeing as most where outside she began to sing.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

Tearful was that day

_Qua resuget ex favilla_

From which the ashes will rise

_Judicondus homo reus_

Man to be judged guilty

_Huic ergo parce, dues_

So have mercy on him, lord

_Pie jesu domine_

Compassionate lord Jesus

_Judicondus homo reus_

Man to be judged guilty

_Huic ergo parce, dues _

So have mercy on him lord

_Pie jesu domine_

Compassionate lord Jesus

Many stared in awe as the angel sang her song that not many knew the meaning to. As the song finished the angel fell. She fell backwards as tears ran down her cheeks. As she fell to the matress on the roof time seemed to slow down. Her hair that went lower that her neck began to fall as if being cut by scissors. The door opened to reveal 4 people. 3 of them were the ones that betrayed Ellen. As soon as they saw her Kanda ran towards her but he wouldn't make it in time. Moments before she hit the mattress she gave one last sorrowful smile and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry... Goodbye'. Her eyes closed as she hit the mattress. The others couldn't process what happened. While they thought about it all but 2 noticed the red color that began to bleed into her once white hair. "Oi! What are you just doing there just standing she's bleeding!" yelled Kanda as he pointed at Neah. "No Kanda. She's not injured. She's going under her masks again. There's nothing we can do but wait and hope for the best." said Neah in a calm voice. "Neah if she's not injured then why is her hair red?" asked Lavi as he decided to join in the conversation. "Well me and Ellen have a kind of personality disorder that changes us a lot. It goes a long way back when we wer-" Neah said but was interupted. "Neah they don't need to know."said a cold distant voice.

"Ah! Red your awake. Last time you didn't wake for 3 hours."Neah said. "Yeah and payed the price for it. Damn Cosmos did a number on me."said the redhead that was in the place of Ellen. "Let me change then we can go ok." she said with a commanding voice. Neah nodded. After a few minutes came the girl with a white wig in her hand and a make-up bag in the other. "You wanna see the bastard that helped make our lives a living hell?" she said as she made herself look like she did hours ago. "Yeah sure but one question. Who are you?" asked Lavi because he was curious about the sudden change in character. "Red Ellen Walker. Now let's get going before Master gets pissed. Thank god Ellen packed his favorite wine or else we would have been screwed."she said as she held an expensive bottle of wine.

As they reached their house Red told them to stay back because he could be drunk. They did as they were told. What they saw shocked them. As they opened the door ther stood a tall redheaded man with a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of wine in his hand. "S-sorry we're l-late M-m-master. We brought your favorite wine to ma-"she stopped mid-sentence because the wine the man once had was now all over Red. He suddenly pulled the wig off and grabbed a handful of her red hair. He pulled her hair in a threatening manner. "Did you really think you could fool me girl? You forgot your eyes turn red didn't you?" Red's eyes widened. "And besides Ellen doesn't stutter anymore." He threw her onto the yard. "I want all your shit out of my house by tomorrow morning. I'm selling the house." "What! You can't do that were would we go?" "Not my problem now get out of my sight before I change my mind and kick you out tonight." with that they both ran inside. The other three were absolutely shocked. That was their guardian? They all stayed outside until they recieved at text from Red.

Go home losers. There's nothin u can do.

They then reluctantly left.

Inside the house:

Neah sighed. "Looks like we'll have to asked them if we can stay." "Ya I guess we will" then Red sent Rhode and Tyki a text

Can we stay at your place?

January 17 2014

Diary,

I'M BACK~

-RED W.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated. Yes I made Cross the bad guy.

Questions:

-_-_- How does Red look like?

Remember Lenali when her hair was shoulder length? Like that but her hair and eyes are red, she's short, and has the scar and arm.

-_-_- If they are orphans then how do the know they're related to Tyki and Rhode?

DNA test

-_-_-Why did you pick Lala's lullaby?

When translated to english makes a bit more sense but I did consider the 14ths melody. And I translated it for you so ya.


End file.
